webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Webkinz Wiki:Administrators
WW:S and WW:A redirect here. Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. * Deleting and restoring pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) and unlocking (unprotecting) a page so it can not be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking and unblocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. *View pages not on their watchlist. *Look at pages that were deleted and looking at a user's deleted contributions. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. They are currently able to remove admin access from any user. Please contact one of the community staff if you need this done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see or the Webkinz Wikia's List of administrators. You may also wish to list them on this page. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Deleting To Delete a page, go to the page. Look at the top where it should say edit, there will be two new links, delete and protect. Click Delete and make sure to add your reasons for deleting in the Reasons box. To restore a page, go to the deleted page and it will say:View or restore # edits? Click that then check off the versions to restore. Protecting The Protect button is up at the top near by the Delete button. If you click the protect button, you will have the option of protecting so that only users can edit (No IP Addresses) and so that only admins can edit. Click the same button again to unprotect. Blocking When you go to a user page, there will be a block user link in the toolbox (the place where it says recent changes). Click it and you will go to a block sheet to fill out, remember to always write your reasons. When blocking a user, remember to give them two warnings (Block1 and Block2) then block them for the correct amount of time as specified in the Block Policy. Becoming an administrator To become an administrator you must first prove that you are trustworthy by editing the wiki a lot and then the admins may promote you after some time if you prove to be a good addition to the wiki. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be use to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Idealy an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Category:Administration of this site